


Patriotism and Pie

by Aspiringangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiringangel/pseuds/Aspiringangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Post-TWS, Steve and Bucky go out for pie. Bucky gets lemon meringue because it was his favourite before everything happened, Steve gets apple because his mom always made the best apple pie and he's trying to find something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriotism and Pie

The bell on the door tinkled, catching Steve by surprise as he entered the diner. He sighed, he didn't think he would ever get used to being constantly alert and on the lookout for danger. It just didn't feel right. America should be peaceful. Snapping out of his reverie he turned, always the gentleman, to hold the door open for a rather subdued looking Bucky.  
"Cheer up Buck, it might never happen." he joked, trying in vain to bring a smile to his friend's face, but Bucky looked away, and began walking to a booth in the back corner of the diner. Shrugging, Steve followed him, taking care to keep his broad shoulders from knocking into both trays of food and faces.

Finding the conversation lacking due to his companion's sullenness, Steve turned to the menu, figuring it would be more interesting than Bucky, who had now taken to doodling on a napkin with a pencil he had found on the table.  
"Ooh, apple pie!" Steve exclaimed, "I haven't had apple pie since..." His face fell, "My Mom used to make amazing apple pie." He trailed off, suddenly overcome by grief for his mother.  
An incomprehensible mumble from Bucky brought him back to the present day.  
"What was that Bucky?"  
"I said, what's on the menu?"  
"Right, erm, lots of pie, apple pie, more pie, lemon meringue pie, cherry pie, basically just pie. Buck, you okay?" Bucky's head had shot up at the words 'lemon meringue pie' and he was now gazing so intently at Steve that Steve worried he would give himself a headache.  
'Yeah, yeah fine." Bucky muttered distractedly, "I just... Can I have the lemon meringue pie? I think maybe I used to like it."  
At this a wide smile broke across Steve's face. "You remember!" He exclaimed happily, leaning across the table to slap his friend's shoulder playfully.  
"Ow!" Bucky complained, but a small smile crept across his face.  
* * *

The pie was almost as good as his mom's. Not quite, because nothing could beat Mrs Rogers' cooking, but it certainly came close. Steve ate it slowly, savouring each mouthful as it brought back memories of long evenings spent gathered round the warmth of the fire, enjoying the company of family and friends. For his part, Bucky seemed to enjoy his lemon meringue, though he was almost silent throughout, only occasionally engaging in small talk when prompted by Steve.  
As Steve scraped the last morsel from his plate he reached the end of his tether.  
"Bucky, what the hell is going on with you today?"  
Shamefaced, Bucky avoided his eyes. "I was talking to Tony yesterday."  
Steve ran his hands through his hair despairingly, "How many times have I told you not to do that?" he sighed. "Go on, what ridiculous and completely untrue story did he make up this time?"  
In answer Bucky slid his napkin across the table, on which he had drawn a small black octopus and inscribed the words "HAIL HYDRA".


End file.
